Musings of a War God
by Sarge
Summary: Ares has some thinking to do in the wake of Livia and Xena


Musings of a War God

Sarge

Disclaimer- I do not own Xena Warrior Princess. I just don't. Rob Tapert dose. In no way am I making money off of this.

  
  


Ares sat in the former temple of Eli and thought about what he had just seen. He was pretty sure that it wasn't a good thing. It honestly didn't look good for him the god of war. Losing Livia to her good side meant losing Xena forever. Both of them would be against him, and he knew he would die. Maybe not physically, but he would never get close to Xena, not even close enough to get her to do him a favor for the good of the world. Ares transported himself outside where he found Xena and Gabrielle standing looking at a small figure galloping away.

  
  


"Oh guess she didn't want her mother after all," Ares said, "What she just wanted to reject you outside so Rome wouldn't feel so bad that there warrior had gone soft, and was now guilt ridden."

  
  


"Hey what can I say at least she's guilt ridden,"Xena offered before she headed back inside, "Come on Gabrielle we have to talk to Virgil before he gets more bloodthirsty then Livia ever was."

  
  


"That's right he'll just be as bad as you were," Ares snarled, "Well, Xena unlike you your daughter will not get a chance to save her soul."

  
  


"What are you talking about Ares?" Gabrielle asked him, "Livia , I mean Eve has us now, and we won't let her join you again."

  
  


"I'm talking about the gods," Ares told her, "You fooled them once you would be foolish and stupid to think they would let you again."

  
  


"I know they won't," Xena said softly, "but my daughter and I won't be in Greece. We are leaving the area Ares to someplace where you have no power."

  
  


"China Xena?" Ares asked mockingly, "I don't think to many people there would be happy to see you and your daughter either. They might just drag you back here and condemn you both."

  
  


"Haven't you already?" Xena asked him softly before she left to go inside, "I don't know why Eve bothers you Ares you said it yourself the only thing she has on the gods is fear."

  
  
  
  


"You think the other god are going to listen to reason Xena?" Ares asked her, "They will want blood."

  
  


"Then tell them to bathe in there own," Xena snarled, "Because anyone that comes after my daughter will die. I'm through running. You wanted your heartless princess back you got her."

  
  


Xena walked back into the temple Gabrielle ahead of her ignoring Ares. Well, actually it was more of leaving Ares to think.

  
  


Ares couldn't believe this was happening. He was losing everything thanks to Livia, and Eve. They were two different people. Livia had taken his chance with Xena and had taken it away from him, made him forget, and then made him tick her off. Then she had destroyed it when she killed all those people. Eve was going to kill him, and a lot of others on Olympus the fools that thought they would kill her, that they would stop the Twilight of the Gods. Yes, now as he thought about it the birth of Eve was proof that she was the bringer of Twilight. However, Ares was now of the opnion that they deserved it, if they were stupid enough to go up against his princess and her daughter then let them die. The gods were fools, and Ares wondered how long it would take them to come to there senses and realize one thing about Xena and Eve. There was no stopping them. They could have the world, but they were to interested in saving it. A deep sadness came over him as he thought of what he had lost because of Eve. He wanted to kill her, but he knew it was insanity and suicide should he try, but he would not let her live, not when he could help it. Xena would hurt for her rejection of him, the loss of her old friend Joxer, and the hatred that Virgil would show her would hurt, and every time she had to kill someone or something in order to save Eve until she could redeem herself would hurt. His princess would not be without pain, but even he knew what didn't kill you made you stronger. He also knew that it wasn't always the case, his body might live through the destruction of Eve and Xena, but his hart wouldn't. Soon the world would feel his pain, and they wouldn't be able to escape it.


End file.
